Portal to Kuroshitsuji
by XXthelittlevampireloverXX
Summary: All Dakota and Hazel wanted was to have a normal sleepover. But what happens when they are suddenly transported to the world of Black Butler? What happens when they turn into nekos? What happens if the fall in love? Why am i still asking these questions? Ciel/OC and Sebastian/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, i'm back with a new story. Hope you enjoy it.(:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji, i only own my OCs, Dakota and Hazel.**

**Dakota's POV**

It was about mid-day on a Saturday. I just got done straighting up my room. You see, my parents were on a business trip all the way in Spain, and i was under the care of my next door nieghboor they check on my everyday at a certain time. But that not the point, i was having my best friend, Hazel over for a sleepover. It was gonna be Awesome!

Right now, i'm laying out some blankets and pilows on the living room floor. Gathered all scary movies i got, and brought alot of candy in there too. It was about 2 o'clock, Hazel should be here soon. I headed up to my room to get myself ready.

I ran into my closet to pick out something good to wear. I picked out dark jeans, a white tank top, a black hoodie, and some plain white socks.

I went to my mirror. I looked at my reflection, with my crimson red hair that reached the small of my back. Bright blue eyes that were framed with dark eyelashes, that stood out because of my hair color. Smooth skin that didn't have a pimple in sight. I was pretty small, I mean i was smaller than most girls, but i did have slight curves and a fit body from dancing. To me, i wasn't perfect, but i was okay with that.

The doorbell snapped me out of my thoughts. I raced down the stairs jumping the last three, and answered the door to see Hazel standing there wearing some light tinted jeans, a light blue t shirt with a chibi penguin on it, and some black converse. Her hair was midnight black that reached a little bit past her shoulder blades was in a messy side braid, her eyes were a piercing purple, her skin was smooth like mine, she was about four inches taller than me, and she had more curves than i did to, and her body was fit because i taught her some dance moves.

"Heyyyy Dakotaaaa." She said, giving me a big hug.

"Heyyyy, Hazeeeelll." I replied, hugging her back. I let her in and we went to the living room."So what do you want to do first?" i asked.

"Ummmm, i don't know. Oh! I just remembered something. Look at what my parents got me." She exclaimed, running over to her bag. She turned around and she had on cute purple neko ears.

"Awwww, that's so cute." I said.

"I got a pair for you to." She said, holding up a pair of black neko ears. I grabbed them and put them on my head. We looked at each other than started laughing. The black ears complimented my crimson hair and her purple ones complimented her midnight black hair.

"Hey, how about we change into our pjs, pop some popcorn, and watch scary movies. I heard it was going to rain tonight, but that will add to the effect of the horror movies." She suggested.

"Okay, sounds good. Leggo!" I said, we went up to my room and got changed, i was wearing pink and black plaid pajama pants, a black tank top that showed about an inch of my tummy and kept my black neko ears on. And Hazel was wearing black and white checkered pajama pants and a white tank top, she kept her purple neko ears on too. We ran back down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Wheres your popcorn?" Hazel asked. I walked into the pantry and came back out with the folded popcorn bag.

"Right here." I replied, putting it in the microwave."Lets go pick out a movie."

"KK." Hazel replied, we walked to the living room. "How about this?" She said, holding up a copy of 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre.'

"Naww, we've seen that like a thousand times."I said, we kept looking through, we have seen pretty much all of them. But one caught my eye, i picked it up. It was black and had golden writing on it, it said 'Portal to Kuroshitsuji'. I don't remember ever having this. And what's Kuroshitsuji?

"Hey Hazel, have you ever heard of a movie called 'Portal to Kuroshitsuji'?" I asked.

"No, let's watch it and see what it is." She suggested, well might as well.

"Okay." I said, putting it in the DVD player. The screen was black for a minute then the word 'Welcome' came up on the screen. And then it said 'Step one: Go pack a bag.'

"Should we do what it says?" I asked Hazel un sure if we should just do as it says.

"I guess, i mean its just a movie, nothing can happen to us."She replied, getting up to gather her clothes, shoes, phone, and make up in a black duffle bag. I went upstairs and grabbed clothes, shoes, my phone, and ipod and put it in a purple backpack. I went back downstairs, Hazel was sitting on the blankets and pilows with her duffle bag strap on her shoulder. I sat down next to her, and the 'movie' continued. Next it said 'Hang on tightly.'

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hazel asked. Suddenly lightning lite up the house and i screamed, it's not like i can help it, i can handle horror movies, but storms scare me. The words on the screen started twisting, creating some kind of vortex.

"What's the TV doing." I asked, i then felt wind pulling us towards the TV. When i thought we were going to crash into the screen, we went through the screen and into the vortex.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We screamed. We were just falling and spinning, i was begining to feel nauseous(sp?). There was popcorn everywhere, i guess the bowl came with us where ever were going. I felt something on my head and it felt like my ears just disapeared, i could hear everything perfectly, but i ignored that for now.

"HAZEL!" i reached to grab her hand.

"DAKOTA!" she screeched, reaching for my hand too. We finally caught each others hands, we pulled ourselves together and hanged on for dear life. We kept falling and falling and falling, until i looked down and saw what looked like carpet. We landed hard on the carpet floor. But we were to busy groaning in pain to relise there were two other presences in the room that we were in.

**A/N: What do you think of it? Please Review, i want to know your thoughts. Bye.(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, i read the reviews, and yes i do realize that this plot were a girl gets sucked into another world has been used before, but that doesn't mean people don't have good ideas for the plot, i've only posted 1 chapter so far, and this is chapter 2 now. Please give my stories a chance, i really like this kind of plot for some reason. And Thank you for the nice Reviews!:) Enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Black Butler.**

**Dakota's POV.**

Owwww. My everywhere hurts. Where am I? How i'm i even alive from that fall? I opened my eyes a little only to see Hazel lying on the floor next to me, groaning in pain just like i am and i also saw popcorn scattered around the floor. My backpack is still on my back and Hazel's duffle bag is still on her shoulder.

"Who are you?! And why did you just fall through the ceiling?!" Asked a voice, i looked up where the voice came from and i saw a boy sitting behind a desk, he had black hair that was tinted blue, he had a beautiful saphire blue eye,an eye patch on his other eye, he was wearing an old fashioned suit with a bow and he looked to be drinking something from a tea cup. Next to him was a man who was very tall, black hair parted in the middle, redish brown eyes, he was also wearing a suit that resembled a butler maybe? And he looked to be pouring tea into the cup on the desk. I guess we dropped in when he was about to pour it.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Me and Hazel sceamed in usion. We then looked at each other, on top of her head were two purple cat ears, they were twitching and everything as if they had a mind of their own. We then both pointed to each others head and screamed again.

"YOUR EARS!" Hazel shouted pointing at my head.

"YOUR EARS!" I shouted back, i reached into my pocket to pull out my phone and Hazel reached in her bag to take out a mirror from her make up bag. I looked at my reflection, i looked fine, then i saw the top of my head were two black cat like ears, twitching and moving about. Me and Hazel screamed...again.

"WILL YOU BE QUIET!" Shouted the boy behind the desk. We shut up instantly. "Now i'm going to ask you again, why did you just fall through the ceiling?" He asked sternly.

"Well, theres this thing called gravity." Hazel started.

"Yeah, you see, whatever goes up must come back do-" I was interupted.

"Thats not what i meant."He sighed "Just who are you exactly?" He asked us.

"I'm Dakota." I answered, pointing my thumb at myself.

"And i'm Hazel." Hazel said, coping my actions with her thumb.

"What about you guys?" We asked at the same time.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, owner of the Funtom Toy Company. And this is Sebastian, my butler." He replied cockily.

"Wait,wait,wait. Hold on! You own a Toy Company! Your like what? 12?!" Hazel exclaimed.

"That is correct." He answered calmly. "Now explain to me how you two ended up in my office." He asked again.

"Well me and Hazel were having a slumber party at my house and we were trying to fing a good horror movie to watch and i found this one called 'Portal to Kuroshitsuji'. We've never heard of it so we put it in. It told us told pack a bag, well we didn't think it would do anything so we did and then it said hang on tightly. Next thing we know we were being sucked into the TV falling. And i guess the popcorn we were eating came with us. And we finally landed here." I answered. His face was one of confusion.

"What's a TV?" He asked in completly utter confusion.

"That's all you got out of that!? What do you live under a rock!? What is this the 19th century!?" Hazel exclaimed furious.

"Actually it's 1888." Sebastian finally decided to speak up.

"WHAT!?" Me and Hazel screeched.

"Will you please stop shouting, there is no need for that." Ciel said rubbing his temples.

"Listening here buddy boy! Stop messing around with us! It's freaking 2013! Not 1888!" I said pointing an acusing finger at him.

"Prove it." He said. _Grrrrrrrrrr._

"Look at this! Do you have this in 1888?!" I said throwing my iPhone 4 on his desk. "Or this?!" throwing my iPod on his desk. "Do people in 1888 wear pajamas styled like this?!" I exclaimed.(The pajama's they were wearing is in the first chapter.)

"I suppose not. Sebastian prepare a room for them. We shall talk more later about your situation and about your ears and tails that you've grown." He told us.

"What makes you think were going to stay here?" Hazel asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, you guys could be rapist or something for all we know." I said bluntly.

"Miss Hazel, Miss Dakota, i asure you i am no rapist. You see i am merely one hell of a butler." Sebastian said, putting his hand over his heart, smiling 'innocently' at us. Hazel got hearts in her eyes while i just cross my arms and look away.

"Okayyy" Hazel said dreamily.

"Whatever" I said. I put my stuff back in my bag. We followed Sebastian out of the room and after at least 20 different turns and twist, he opened a door for us. The was old fashtioned but still gorgeous, the walls were a light purple, there were two full sized beds with light purple sheets, in between them was a set of double doors that lead to a balcony that had a beatiful view of the garden. There was also a dark brown vanity dresser, wardrobe, and side tables.

"Is this to your likings?" Sebastian asked. Our faces were one of awe.

"Yes this will be fine." We said at the same time still in shock that this was just a guest room.

"Then i shall leave you to get settled then." And with that said he left.

This should be fun...*mischievous smiles*

**A/N: Review Please(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In the last chapter I wrote that in the middle of the night, so it wasn't the best. And I will also try to do better with grammar, Thank you for telling me. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Ciel's POV.**

Those girls are so...different. They claim they are from the future, so I'm keeping them as guest. If they prove theirselves untrustworthy, than I'll just have Sebastian kill them. Simple as that.

**Hazel's POV.**

After Sebastian left, we changed into something that was not pajamas. I changed into a black off the shoulder sweater, light wash skinny jeans, and tan ugg boots with fuzz on the inside. And Dakota changed into red sweater that was a size larger than it should be, black short shorts, and her red converse. To hide our ears and tails, we wrapped our tails around our waist and I put clips in my hair to keep my ears down and Dakota put on a black beanie.

Dakota ran and jumped on the nearest bed, which was the one on the left of the french doors that lead to the balcony.

"I'm tired." She complained. She was laying down on her stomach and put her face in the pillows. I walked over and sat on the edge of the light purple bed.

"Hey Dakota?" I asked.

"Hmmm" She mumbled in the pilows.

"How do you suppose we got here?" I asked her seriously. She rolled over and sat up on her elbows.

"Well, I have three theories. One, we're dreaming. Two, we died. Or three, this is really happening." She replied.

"Well, how do get back?" I asked, not that I expected her to know.

"I honestly have no clue." She answered.

"I hope we get home soon." I said.

"Me too." She said. She sat up more and hugged me. I hugged back. We sat there about a minute, then I started to hear a faint scream. "Hey Hazel?" She asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"Do you hear that?" She asked. We pulled back from the hug and looked at each other in the eye. The screaming got louder and louder. We got up and ran out the door. We heard the screaming behind us, we turned around to see a man with brown waist length hair tied in a low ponytail with a red bow, plain round glasses, and he was wearing a butler suit. And he was on top of a food cart rolling down the hallway at a very fast pace. I grabbed Dakota's hand and pulled us out of the way just in time. He zoomed past us, still screaming his head off.

"Whoa! You can do that here?!" Dakota asked/yelled.

"I don't think we're _supposed_ to." I said. "But who cares? Lets go find a cart!" We saw one sitting right next to us. Small world.

"Get on I'll push us off! Let follow that guy." Dakota said obviously exicited. I sat on the front of the cart with my feet dangling off the front. Dakota started pushing in the direction that guy was going. When we were going fast enough she hopped on, she was on her knees with her hands on my shoulders for balance.

"YOLO!" We yelled at the exact same time. We were laughing so hard that we didn't see the room we were about to enter. Something in our path made the cart tip. Let me put this simply, the cart fell over, we tumbled on the ground until we hit the wall, and yet we were still laughing. When we finally came to our senses, we saw seven other people in the room, and we only knew two. There was Ciel, Sebastian, that guy that was on the cart, a women in a maid's outfit, a man in a chef's outfit, a young man in a gardener's outfit, and a butler dude in chibi form. And they were all staring at us.

"So...crazy weather we've been having huh?" Dakota asked casually, or at least as casually as you can be when you are sprawled out on the floor like she is. I facepalmed.

"Just ignore us." I said. And suprisingly they did.

"Master, are you ready it is all most time. I have the carridge was out in the front drive now." Sebastian said to Ciel.

"Fine." He replied.

"As for the rest of you, I want this place absoulutly spotless when we return. Grell, perhaps you could just sit there and relax so you don't cause anymore trouble. Oh, and if you do deside to seek your eternal rest please see to it outside so you don't make a mess." Sebastian said. Me and Dakota sweatdropped. What exactly did we miss a second ago?

"What generosity. What kindness." Grell said with stars in his eyes. We sweatdropped again. Seriously, what did we miss?

And with that said, Ciel and Sebastian left to who knows where and everyone else in the room went outside, so we followed them to see what they were doing, we didn't want to seem like stalkers, so we were watching from a window. Grell was just about to hang himself and the other servants were freaking out. Then some little blond girl pulled the ladder out from underneath Grell so it choked him and all the servants screamed.

**A/N: I hope this is better than my last chapter. I also put them in closer to where the Jack the Ripper case starts and sorry its so short. Hope my grammar is better. And I got one question, if you hate these kind of plots so much than why are reading them? Just a question, it's not like I'm forcing you to read it. Some people do like these kind of plots. Please don't leave hate review, if you find something wrong with the story tell me, if you hate the story straight out don't read it. Simple as that. Bye(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, I'm most likely going to update every weekend or every other weekend, just in case you wanted to know. Okay that's all, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, ever, ever, ever. And any songs I use I don't own them either.(:**

**Hazel's POV.**

OMG! That girl is not as harmless as she looks! First off, she dressed up the servants in crazy outfits that she found 'adorable'. Right now me and Dakota are hiding in a supply closet. She spotted us, insulted our outfits, and suggested we change into her 'much cuter' outfits. They were terrible. Who is this chick!?

"Hazel, is the coast clear?" I hear Dakota ask from beside me in the dark supply closet.

"HEY GIRLS?! WHERE DID YOU GO!? COME OUT, COME OUT, WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" We heard her from the hallway, near where we were.

"Does it sound like the coast is clear?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Sorry. What is with this girl? Why is she here? And why is she trying to dress us up?" Dakota whispered.

"I don't know. Wait, I think I hear her coming this way. Back up as far and quietly as you can." I said quietly. We started backing up, slowly. When all of a sudden Dakota tripped on something and brought me down with her. We both yelped. We fell back and hit the shelf and the brooms, mops, and feather dusters fell on top of us. Making A LOT of noise. Suddenly the door swung open, revealing the girl, whose name I have yet to learn, standing there with a big smile on her face.

"There! I found you! Come on, let's go get you both changed into something more cute!" She said loudly. Before I could register what was happening, I was standing in front of a full length mirror, starring in horror at my reflection. I was wearing a white knee length dress, that had a black ribbon just below my breast, a black bow in my hair, and high heels. Let me repeat that, HIGH FREAKING HEELS! I don't wear these kind of shoes, me or Dakota. We wear sneaker, boots, and flats. End of story. I looked to my left to see Dakota with the same horror striken face that I had. She was wearing the same thing I was wearing, except she had a baby blue ribbon and bow instead. And I don't know, I guess she changed us so fast that she didn't see our ears and tails. Thank goodness.

"You girls look so CUTE!" She screeched. "By the are you like new maids or something?" She asked us. Dakota choked on air.

"Me? A maid? HA! The day I become a maid, pigs will fly." Dakota said with a snort. I couldn't help but chuckle a little at the little girls confused face at the catch phrase.

"Don't mind her choice of words. And no we are not maids here. This is only temperary." I answered. "So what's your name?"

"Oh! I never properly introduced myself. I'm Elizabeth Middleford. But you can call me Lizzie!" She said happily.

"Hazel." I said simply.

"Dakota." Dakota said. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Lizzie said with a smile." Oh! I just remembered, I have to decorate the parlor before Ciel gets back! I'm going to make it cute!" She exclaimed. And with that she ran out of the room. Me and Dakota looked at each other and I knew we were both thinking the same thing. We ran out of the room and went to our room. I went to my duffel bag and Dakota went to her backpack. I put on my black and white vans and Dakota put on her blue supras(High top sneakers). We took the bows out of our hair, I put my hair in a high ponytail and Dakota put hers in a high messy bun and we clipped down our ears. And to finish it off, we put on some black leather fingerless gloves.

"There. Much better." I said in relief to the new look.

"I know right. Hey want to practice dancing?" She asked.

"Sure." I answered. We walked out and saw that the whole front room was redecorated 'cutely' and it was also empty. We were at the top of the stairs, Dakota took out her iPod and played 'Toxic' by Britney Spears and turned it up all the way.

**"Baby, can't you see**  
**I'm calling**  
**A guy like you**  
**Should wear a warning**  
**It's dangerous**  
**I'm fallin'**

Me and Dakota were moving to the beat now.(You can make up the dance, just think of one were they do tricks, like flips, splits, etc.)

**There's no escape**  
**I can't wait**  
**I need a hit**  
**Baby, give me it**  
**You're dangerous**  
**I'm lovin' it**

**Too high**  
**Can't come down**  
**Losing my head**  
**Spinning 'round and 'round**  
**Do you feel me now**

**With a taste of your lips**  
**I'm on a ride**  
**You're toxic I'm slipping under**  
**With a taste of a poison paradise**  
**I'm addicted to you**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic**  
**And I love what you do**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**It's getting late**  
**To give you up**  
**I took a sip**  
**From my devil's cup**  
**Slowly**  
**It's taking over me**

**Too high**  
**Can't come down**  
**It's in the air**  
**And it's all around**  
**Can you feel me now**

**With a taste of your lips**  
**I'm on a ride**  
**You're toxic I'm slipping under**  
**With a taste of a poison paradise**  
**I'm addicted to you**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic**  
**And I love what you do**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**_[x2]_**  
**With a taste of your lips**  
**I'm on a ride**  
**You're toxic I'm slipping under**  
**With a taste of a poison paradise**  
**I'm addicted to you**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**Intoxicate me now**  
**With your lovin' now**  
**I think I'm ready now**  
**I think I'm ready now**  
**Intoxicate me now**  
**With your lovin' now**  
**I think I'm ready now "**

We ended with a bow and we looked up to see an embarassed Ciel, smirking Sebastian, blushing Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard with their mouths wide open. We were to busy dancing we didn't see them come in. Oh well.

"Shut your mouths, your going to catch flies." Dakota said. Again with her wierd comments. Ciel seemed to snap out of his trance.

"What did you do to my mansion?!" Ciel asked/yelled.

"Bro, chill out. It wasn't us." Dakota answered. We started to hear a choking noise coming from the room next room. We all rushed to the other room, only to see Grell hanging from the ceiling covered in orange bows. _Elizabeth._

"Grell what are you doing?" Ciel asked.

"Well Master Ciel, right now I'm in the process of dying." He replied.

"Sebastian, get him down from there." Ciel ordered. Sebastian complied. Suddenly we hear a really loud scream

"CIEL!" The person screeched. Then Ciel was glomped by an orange blur.

**A/N: Reviews? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Readers,**

I am so so so so so so so sorry! I haven't updated in forever! But just to let you guys know, I'm NOT abandoning this story!(: But I am going to be continuing this story on a different website. Just go to www. quotev . com kidasparks (Sorry I had to put spaces so it would show what website.) and it should show my author's page! And this story might not be on there at first because I reread this story and then I thought of some problems with it. Like first of all my characters barely have any personalities, second of all they aren't really interacting with the other characters, third of all my grammar is really bad! So I will be re-writing the whole thing pretty much! So please check it out! ^_^

Love, XXthelittlevampireloverXX


End file.
